Love Bites
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What happens when Clawd falls for a vampire girl.
1. First Day

I don't own Monster High or Deuce would be dating me or any other video games I talk about. I'm not rasict I have an Asian friend who says this all the time.

Jennifer's schedule  
8:15- 9:10 History of the undead A.P  
9:15-10:10 Biteology  
10:15-11:10 Monster Lit A.P  
11:15-12:10 Lunch  
12:15-1:10 Mad science  
1:15- 2:10 Clawculus A.P  
2:15-3:10 Dead languages

Clawd's schedule  
8:15- 9:10 Ge-Ogre-phy  
9:15-10:10 Dragonomegry  
10:15-11:10 Home Ick  
11:15-12:10 Lunch  
12:15-1:10 Mad science  
1:15- 2:10 Culinary arts  
2:15-3:10 Dead languages

Jennifer's POV  
My father has sent me to a new school since I could be with the normies. I saw my schedule and screamed. My father rushed in. "Dad really all honor classes." I said not wanting to be a nerd. "Yes you have so much potiential and so smart." My dad said. I had always been smarter than most people. "Dad I really don't need to flaunt my inteligence." My father shock his hhead and said "I did and I turn out alright." I nodded my dad is the best doctor in the city. My father dissapeared and left me to get my stuff ready for my first day.

Since I don't need sleep I'm going to play Band Hero all night. I put all the notebooks my dad bought me in a huge canvas bag with lips and fangs.

* * *

Clawd's POV  
I had to drive my sister and her friends to school which also consisted of listen to them talk about Justin Biter. I parked a few spots down from a black ducati motor cycle. The rider took off the helmet to reveal black curls cascading down to her back. Clawdeen saw me staring and said " Go over there." I shook my head. Clawdeen got behind me and actually pushed me infront of her bike.

I nearly fell pulling the bike down but was saved when she turned and grabbed my arm pulling me up. "It's your lucky day that I stopped you if you would have messed up my bike." She said. I felt afraid of her for a second. I could tell she was a vampire but something seemed familur about her face. "I'm Jennifer Billings." She said extending a hand with nails painted dark red.

I realized where I've seen her. "Your dad's Dr. Billings." I said. Her expresion darkened and said " Yes, I'm the infamous daughter of the famous doctor." Her dad was pretty famous to us at Monster High. He only operated on monsters. "So do you need some help since you're new." I asked wanting to help. "That'd be nice do you have any honors classes." She asked looking hopeful.

"Uh no do you?" I asked feeling bad. "All of mine are." She said smiling. "Ah well let me see what you have first." I asked really wanting to see. She handed it over. "Hey we have two together." I said rereading her schedule. "Cool do you know whos by locker 123." She asked. I smiled and said" Glad to meet you I'm locker 122." She laughed and walked to the door. "Let me get that." I said holding the door open with my foot.

"Kay." She said walking in. I had a feeling she was flirting or very friendly. She was opening her locker when Heath came up by her and said " Hey sweet thing." Jennifer turned around and said " Hey not my thing." I closed my locker and walked beside her. "Heath don't she's way smarter than you." Heath laughed and Jennifer gave him a scary look. "Like she's smarter than." Heath said. Jennifer was about to back hand him a few times.

"Okay so you think girls aren't as smart as guys." Jennifer said. "Yes I do." Heath said. "Okay 17 x 32." Jennifer said snapping. "I don't know, I'm not Asian either." Heath said. "Oh so know you're racist and sexist." Jennifer said getting madder. "I never said that." Heath protested. "By the way the answer is 544." Jennifer said slamming her locker shut. She looked at me and asked in a very sweet voice "Can you show me where History of the undead is." I got the whole Heath thing out of my mind and said "Sure why not."

Jennifer's POV  
He showed me the room and opened the door. "By the way I'm Clawd Wolf." He said leaving. I nodded and sat down in an open desk next to a girl. She has greyish blue hair that went down to her back. She turned to me and said " Hi I'm Ghoulia." in zombie. "Hey I'm Jennifer Billings." I replied in perfect zombie. The teacher came in and started teaching I took notes. The bell screetched and went to my second class.

This went on until lunch. I sat by Ghoulia, and a few other girls that are her friends. "Hi I'm Jennifer." I introduced myself smiling. "Hey I'm Draculara, and finally another vampire." A girl said. "I'm Clawdeen future clothing designer." the girl said sitting by Dracular. "I'm Lagoona, mate." Another girl said. "So you all are graduating a year ahead of us." Frankie said. "Yep I'm a senior." I said laughing.

"My brother's a senior his name's Clawd." Clawdeen said sighing. "Yeah, I met him this morning he's sweet." I said not thinking I was talking to his sister. They gasped and then I knew what I did. I just told Clawdeen I like her brother. Clawdeen looked at me for a second then looked away.

Clawd's POV  
I looked over at her. She was sitting with my sister. Now I official can't date her. I didn't know I was staring til Deuce said " Dude you like go over there." I shook my head looking at Holt for help he was listening to some music. "Okay if you don't I'm inviting her over here infront of the whole school." Deuce said standing up. "Go ahead if she likes me she'll come when you ask." I said doubting it.

"Hey Jennifer, Clawd wants you to come to our table, if you want." Deuce said throwing away his stuff. She stood up threw her stuff away and walked over to our table. "Hi, I'm Deuce and this is Holt." Deuce introducing himself. "So I hear from your sister you're on the casketball team." Jennifer said. "Yeah I'm on it." I said not showing off. Holt took off his head phones and said " On it he dominates it." I blushed and looked away.

"Aw you made him blush Holt, shame shame." Jennifer said laughing a little. The bell rang then she got up and left. I looked over to my budds. "So.." I asked. Deuce nodded. Holt put his headphones back in, so it's a yes from him. Now for my sister.


	2. Clawd has a GirlFriend

I don't own Monster High or Deuce would be dating me or any other video games I talk about. **If you want to be in my story just review telling me there name, age personality, and looks.**

**Clawd's POV**

I was drving Clawdeen and her friends home. "So do you know this new Jennifer girl." I asked. Clawdeen laughed and said "You're all over her like you are on a rare steak." I glared at her and said "I am not, I just like her." I stopped the car in our driveway and got out. Clawdeen smiled and ran to the door. "Clawd has a new girlfriend." She yelled as our mother was reading a magazine on the couch.

"I do not all I know is her name." I said as my mother was freaking out asking me questions about her. "He walked her to class, well the ones they had together." Clawdeen said not helping. "Oh so she's really smart." my dad said. "All honors except for her electives." I said remembering part of her schedule. "Have you met her father." My mom asked. "No, she's only been at school for a day, but her dad's ." I said.

"Well call her and invite her over." My mother said making me even more embarrased. "I've only known her for a day I don't want to freak her out."I said as the door rang. My dad got to the door first. "Hello I'm and you are." My dad said at the door. He opened it a little and there was Jennifer holding a notebook. "Jennifer Billings, and Clawd left this in Dead Languages he might need it for the test tommorow." Jennifer said handing the notebook to my father.

"Well would you like to come in." My father asked. "Thank you but I can't, my uncle is coming and he doesn't get along with my father very well." Jennifer said. "Oh well that's too bad Clawd has been going on about you."He said. I hid my face in a pillow and murmured "Smooth dad real smooth."

**Jennifer's POV**

"Clawd, seems a little embarrased." I said to make Clawd's head come up from the pillow. His face was pure red from embarrasment. "Uh thanks for the notebook, I'll walk you to your car." He said trying to get out of the sitiutation. "It's more of a motorcycle, but what ever." I said as Clawd walked outside. "Uh is your uncle really coming or did you make that up." Clawd asked as the front door closed.

I laughed and said "Let the ginger in the cape behind you answer that question." Clawd turned around and nearly screamed. "Hey Uncle Todd." I said hugging him. Uncle Todd is tall, pale, slender man wearing a victorian style shirt with ruffles, and blue jeans. The only thing that makes him more odd is the cape around him. "Uh hello I'm Clawd." Clawd said trying not to be nervous.

"Ah Hello Clawd." Uncle Todd said with a thick Translyvainan accent that made it sound like "Heo Cloud." Clawd was confused and looked at me. "He said hi." I said. "Oh well I'll see you tommorow." Clawd said walking back up the sidewalk.

**Clawd's POV  
**Her uncle officially scares me, not only does his appearance, but the fact I can't understand his accent. They both got on the motorcycle and rode off. "You like him." I heard the rough Translyvanian voice say. "Yeah, but he doesn't it was clear." Jennifer said as she turned.


	3. Chapter for Seductess of Egypt

I don't own Monster High or Deuce would be dating me or any other video games I talk about. Here's a treat for Seductess of Egypt.

**If you want to be in my story just review telling me there name, age personality, and looks.**

**Clawd's PoV**

Jennifer is sitting by her friend Kalliyah eating lunch well drinking it I guess. "Go over there you're staring." Duece said through a mouthful of some thing he calls Greek Surprize. "I'm afraid." I said. "Of Jennifer, or Kalliyah." Duece said. "Both." I said about to stand up."Wimp." Holt said taking off his head phones. "That's it I'm going." I said standing up.

I walked over there and sat by Jennifer. Her and Kalliyah were talking about something. Kalliyah looked up noticing me and said "Jennifer let's stop talking about this, I don't think a guy could take what we're saying." She laughed and turned toward me. "Clawd's a big boy he can take the truth." Jennifer said patting my head. "And this horrible truth is." I said wondering why it's a big deal.

"That most guys are repulsive skirt chasers." Jennifer said easily.

**Jennifer's POV  
**

"Oh I have no comment." Clawd said looking down. "Oh come on, there's a few exceptions." I said. Clawd's head immediantly came up as I said this. "Yeah, but some guys aren't as good looking as me." A guy said. "Devon, you're not the exception." I said looking at my best guy friend Devon. His red hair and blue eyes made him look more like a ginger. "So who's this new guy to our table." Devon said.

"Devon, this is Clawd." I said. "Jennifer, I have a date this friday." Kalliyah said nearly screaming. "Wear something pretty,and do a light cream color for your eye shaddow it will make your violet eyes pop." I said now going on with details.

**Kalliyah's POV  
**

**"**Is there a reason you're over here." I asked Clawd. He usually never sat away from the casketball team. "Uh well I wanted to ask Jennifer something." Clawd said. Jennifer turned to face him and said "Ask away." Clawd took a deep breath and said "Will you go out with me tonight." I knew Jennifer likes him since her first day. "Yeah, why not." She said trying to play it cool.

Clawd walked back to his table. Jennifer looked at me and said "I need your help, come to house please just to help me get ready." I sighed and said "Sure, but you have to do the same for me friday."

**Clawd's POV  
**

"I'm going on a date with Jennifer." I sang as I got back to my table. "Awesome dude, she's pretty hot." Holt said. The rest of the school day went fine. I drove my sister and her friends home. "Now to find out where she lives." I said sitting on the couch. My ICoffin rang loudly. It was a text from Jennifer, it told me her address and said You're going to have to meet my dad and uncle sorry.

I wrote the address down but then asked myself how did she get my number. Another text from Jennifer said "Your sister gave me your number." I ran up the steps to leave an excited mother and father. "Thanks Clawdeen." I said opening her door. "Your welcome and what do you want?" Clawdeen said.

"I can't ask my sister and her friends random questions about a girl I like." I said not meaning to. "That's what a first date is for and she texted me saying I'm going on a date with your brother hope it doesn't make our friendship akward."Clawdeen said.

"What's Jennifer's favorite color, and animal." I asked hoping they know. "Crimson and a raven by the way what's your favorite color." Clawdeen said getting her phone out. "Blue." I said not knowing why she had her phone out. Clawdeen typed something then said "There you two will probably be wearing your two favorite colors."


	4. THe DATE

I don't own Monster High or Deuce would be dating me or any other video games I talk about. Here's a treat for Seductess of Egypt.

**If you want to be in my story just review telling me there name, age personality, and looks.**

**Before the Date **

Jennifer's POV

I'm standing infront of the mirror holding up two diffrent blue dresses. "This one, or this one." I asked Kalliyah. "The one with the rose on it now let me do your hair." She said pulling me to a chair. Kalliyah straighted my hair and put a blue streak in my black hair. "You think he'll like this." I asked standing up. I sprayed my neck with a little perfume and put on some lip gloss.

"I'm afraid now." I said sitting on my bed. My dad came in without asking. "Who are you getting dressed up for?" He asked with his accent showing through. "A guy I told you I'm going on a date." I replied. "Who with." My dad asked. "Clawd Wolf, please don't embarrase me." I answered.

"Me embarrase you no." My dad said. Uncle Todd laughed and said "I'll keep him in line." Kalliyah had to go home so I let her out. I sat on the couch in the living room. I remembered my high heels so I ran back upstairs.

Clawd's POV  
I'm running around the house wearing a shirt no pants. "Dad I need help." I yelled from upstairs. My dad came up and saw what I was wearing and laughed. "Not funny help me." I said laying two pairs of pants on the bed. I was wearing a crimson shirt and some colonge. "Uh jeans are good." He said throwing some at me. "No I actually want to impress her." I said throwing them back on the bed.

"If you want to impress her, be on time." My dad said gesturing to the clock. "You're right. "I said putting my pants on really fast. I ran downstairs to find my shoes but slipped and fell down the stairs. Clawdeen caught all that on camera. "Don't you dare." I said putting on my shoes. I had a bruise on my arm from the fall.

"Okay I'm leaving." I said running out the door.

Jennifer's POV

There was a knock on the door I ran for it but Uncle Todd got there first. "Oh hello again." Uncle Todd said. My dad stood up and went to the door. "Hi, Clawd let's go."I said trying to pull him out the door. "Not so fast."My dad said. They pulled Clawd to the couch. "Dad it's fine really Clawd's a good boy." I said standing. Clawd wasn't staring but he also wasn't listening to what my father said.

"So what time will you have her back home." My dad asked. "Huh what. "Clawd said coming out of his thoughts. "Curfew, what time will you have her home." My dad repeated. "9:30 we were going to go to my house since my family wanted to meet her." Clawd answered showing his nervousness. "Jennifer can you leave the room for a second." Uncle Todd said.

Clawd's POV

They had me connected to a lie detector. "On a scale of 1-10 how pretty is Jennifer?" Her uncle asked. "Eleven." I said. There were no beeps. "Is Jennifer your only girlfriend?" Her father said. "No, but she dumped me after a week for one of my friends." I answered. Again no beeps. Jennifer came back in the room and unstrapped me. She turned back to her dad and uncle then hissed.

She pulled me out the door. "I'm so sorry about the lie detector." She said. I laughed and said "No it's fine, my mom and dad aren't going to do that." We got into my car. I turned on the radio\C.D player and Justin Biter blasted on the speakers. "No offense but I hate Justin Biter." Jennifer said changing the cds to one from her purse.

The song that was playing from her C.D was My Girl by The Temptations. "This song reminds me of you." I said finally being smooth. "Aw thanks." She said as we got out of the car in my driveway.

Jennifer's POV

"Now my parents are really embarrasing so get ready." Clawd said opening the door. We were caught off guard by cameras. "Mom, stop please." Clawd said pulling me to the couch away from the cameras. "Uh you should delete those it's just Clawd in the picture." I said not wanting to be mean. "Oh okay deary." She replied deleting all of the 20 pictures she took. "He also fell down the stairs and I got it on tape." Clawdeen said showing me it.

"Aw that's not funny are you okay Clawd." I asked. "Yeah, fine just a little bruise." Clawd said showing me his arm. "You know I want to be a doctor right, I'm not going to just leave you with a bruise on your arm." I said getting out a small first aid kit out of my purse.

Clawd sighed but let me fix his little bruise. We went back into Clawd's room and talked. He told me what my dad and uncle asked him and his answers. The date ended amazingly. In his car before he walked me to the door we kissed. The kiss ended when Clawd's elbow hit the horn on the steering wheel.


End file.
